


Bickering

by A_simple_lee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Minific, Other, Tickling, speedwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: You’re a little over-confident in a debate with Steve, who decides to take you down a notch.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Kudos: 7





	Bickering

“I’m just saying, I’ve got the upper hand in this debate-”   
“No, you have an attitude.” Steve laughs, reaching over and nudging your side.  
“Don’t.” You shoot Steve a warning look. He raises an eyebrow and repeats the motion his hand made against your side. A smile creeps onto his face as you twitch away.  
“Don’t what?”  
“Ti- wait, no, I’m not falling for that!”  
“Ah, that’s a shame,” He sighs, nonetheless wrapping both of his arms around you to trap you in a hug as both his hands start squeezing your sides. You back arches, and you try to get away before the dam breaks and your laughter spills out, but he’s too strong - half a second of struggling later, giggles start pouring out of you as Steve’s fingers wriggle into your lower ribs.  
“Nonononono!”  
“Yes,” Steve counters with a grin, bracing your torso with one hand so he can slowly trace patterns over your side that have you twitching and giggling less hysterically yet more desperately - it’s infuriatingly gentle and utterly horrible. The lighter tickling is surprisingly harder to ignore without your loud laughter and squirming to distract from the touches.   
“No! Please!” You cry back, giggling helplessly as his hand gives your ribs a teasing squeeze before returning to its spidering tactic.   
“Please what?” He chuckles at the small whine that escape you.  
“Meheherrcy!”  
“Alright, alright,” You’re released. You immediately give his arm a gentle slap to maintain a pretense of being annoyed.   
“That was mean.” Steve just smiles at your scowl and folded arms.  
“You don’t mean that.”  
“Look, just watch your back, okay? I’ll- I’ll get you back.”  
“Sure, whatever you say,” As he’s helping you off the couch, his hand darts under your arm, his other one holding your arm up and out the way as if to prove his point.  
“Hey! No fair!” He lets go after a second, and you keep your distance from him, deprived of both your upper hand and your attitude.  
No matter. Bucky would probably help you out if you ask him. You have to choose your battles, and you’ve a feeling this one should be saved for later.


End file.
